


Proposition

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, I can't get enough of this ship, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Alexis has a proposition for Stevie.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Proposition

The day had gone by fast.

Mr and Mrs Rose had already left.

And Alexis was marked to leave the next day.

Stevie, David, Patrick, and Alexis were all hanging out in the Brewers' new house.

Alexis approched Stevie. She made sure no one was looking and then kissed Stevie on the lips.

Stevie was a bit shocked.

Alexis then said, "I have a proposition for you or rather two."

"What?" Stevie asked, still shocked.

"Move to New York with me," Alexis said. She winked. "I sure as hell could use a cute roommate."

"I can't-" Stevie practically stuttered. She asked herself,  _ where the hell is all of this coming from? _

Alexis sighed. "...then, I'm not leaving."

Stevie was even more shocked. "What? Isn't your dream moving back to New York?" It felt like their was a lump in throat. "And what does this all mean, Alexis?"

Alexis whispered, "I like you the way they like each other." She jestered to David and Patrick who were asleep on the couch cuddling.

Stevie thought for a moment. She battled her internal ideas. "Fine. You can move in with me." 

Alexis smiled. "Thanks." She kissed Stevie.

And this time, Stevie loved it.


End file.
